Volonté
by Simakai
Summary: Alors que Zidane est abattu par l'annonce de sa vérité et est pris de torpeur, assis sur un trône en os, Kuja vient le voir... Oneshot shonenai entre Zidane et Kuja.


Encore une fic de FF... quoi, FF9??? Bah oui, FF9. J'y ai joué et je l'ai adoré. Alors voici une mini-fic avec Kuja (là je bave) et Zidane. Elle se situe au moment où Zidane vient d'apprendre sa vérité et qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il est, sur le trône (dans cette pose magnifiquement sexyyyyyy - c'est un de mes moments préférés dans le jeu...) et où il est plutôt déprimant et déprimé... c'est pas mal le seul moment dans le jeu où il est comme ça, je trouve ça poignant.

Narration alternée entre Zidane et Kuja.

Avertissement: shonen-ai.

* * *

Zidane? Zidane. On m'a appelé comme ça. Si on ne m'a pas oublié on m'appelle peut-être encore ainsi.

Mais je suis seul. Entièrement seul. Et vide. Parce que je ne suis qu'un contenant. Un corps. Et mon âme n'est qu'une illusion, une flamme vacillante.

_Tout ce que tu fais, c'est crier pour couvrir le vide._

Le vide est là, incommensurable. Et je suis fatigué. J'en ai assez de crier. J'en ai assez de m'affoler dans tous les sens. J'en ai assez de courir. J'en ai assez de mes désirs. Je ne veux plus rien.

Kuja, ange de mort. Kuja, comme moi. Comme moi ? Comme il est prétentieux de dire cela, « moi », alors que j'ignore encore tant de choses. Alors qu'il y a encore tant de questions que je ne peux même pas formuler.

J'ai toujours été superficiel. Crier pour couvrir le vide. M'affairer pour penser, pour combler le silence.

Gaïa. Terra.

Je ne crois plus, je ne veux plus croire. Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus vouloir.

-Zidane.

On m'a appelé comme ça. On m'appelle. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle.

-Réveille-toi Zidane.

J'ouvre les yeux. Kuja… ?

OoOoO

Je suis là. Oui, je suis revenu. Dommage, c'est bien dommage, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Et pourtant, je me sens heureux. Exalté. Extasié. Hors de moi. Hors de tout, tous les mondes, je suis au-dessus de tout, je flotte les pieds sur terre, je vole en marchant.

Je vais lui montrer. Leur montrer à tous. Je suis différent et je le sais. Je suis supérieur. Le meilleur. Le plus élevé des Génomes, la race parfaite.

Je ne suis qu'un vaisseau ? Pourquoi être aussi négatif ? Je suis un vaisseau. Je suis. Et cela est merveilleux : cela me permet d'accomplir toutes les étapes visant la réalisation de mes désirs. Les choses aiment accomplir ce pour quoi elles ont été créées, vivre selon sa propre nature est agréable.

Il n'y a pas que les Génomes qui sont des vaisseaux. Tout le monde, toutes les créatures consciences sont des vaisseaux. Ils sont simplement incapables de l'assumer. Contrairement à moi.

Le vieil homme ne me comprend pas. Ne _nous_ comprend pas.

Zidane est là. Il est comme un cadavre vivant, il dort, il rêve de sa petite mort, de ses illusions perdues. Il ne s'assumera pas.

-Zidane.

Il va lutter contre lui-même, selon la prédiction du vieil homme. Il va lutter contre moi et contre ce monde.

-Réveille-toi Zidane.

Mais avant je veux le voir vraiment.

OoOoO

Je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux fermer les yeux, mais son image est encore là, imprimée dans mes yeux parmi la lumière. J'aimais mieux les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et la solitude. Mais il est venu, il est là. Il me dérange.

C'est lui qui savait, de tout ce temps. Une pulsion meurtrière m'envahit, mais je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux l'ignorer. Je veux le faire disparaître en l'oubliant.

-Tu me déçois grandement. N'es-tu vraiment qu'une épave ? Tu t'es laissé détruire à ce point ? Si c'est comme ça, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. Comme je le pensais, tu n'en valais pas la peine.

-Tais-toi.

Le néant. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas bouger. Et pourtant, je le perçois : le froissement de ses vêtements, sa respiration tranquille. Le glissement de ses doigts sur mon visage, mes joues, mes tempes, mes paupières.

-Regarde-moi.

Je ne veux rien répondre. Rien. Je ne veux plus être. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est arrêter de penser. Ainsi je me contenterai d'exister.

Mais il insiste. Et ses doigts courent dans mes cheveux. Et je le sens sur mes genoux, assis, et la chaleur de son souffle, et je sais qu'il m'embrassera bientôt, tiens, je sens justement ses lèvres sur les miennes, aucun amour, tout est vide, même lui. Il veut que je réagisse. Il veut. Il est plein de vide. Le néant est infini, Tiens, maintenant il y met la langue. Il se glisse en moi, le vide rencontre le vide.

Mais je ne le regarderai pas.

OoOoO

Je veux qu'il ouvre les yeux ! Il doit me voir. Il m'énerve, je sais qu'il fait exprès. C'est désagréable, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un cadavre encore chaud. Une statue molle. Une poupée de chair.

Mais même comme cela il est superbe. Tellement superbe que j'ai envie de le tuer. Il est affalé sur son trône. Le corps.

Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il était le seul comme moi sur Gaïa. Parce qu'il serait le seul à me comprendre, celui qui pourrait témoigner de ma grandeur, celui qui me haïrait et voudrait s'opposer à moi, toujours, toujours. Je le voulais pour le surpasser, pour le supplanter définitivement.

Parce que j'avais reconnu que lui aussi était différent. Seulement, moi, je suis le meilleur. Je suis celui qui pourra bâtir un royaume éternel et magnifique.

Mais il est décevant. Si j'embrassais n'importe quel autre Génome, en cet instant, ça ne serait pas si différent.

-C'est si dommage. C'est Zidane que je veux.

-Tu veux…

Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec lui.

Dommage, c'est si dommage. Je ne suis pas triste, je suis juste déçu.

-Je veux simplement que quelqu'un me prouve que j'existe. Et je veux que ce soit toi.

-Tu veux.

-Ça serait triste si personne ne s'opposait à moi, non ?

Je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. J'espère juste qu'il retrouvera assez de volonté pour revenir à lui. Sinon, comment pourrai-je donner un sens à ma vie ?


End file.
